Awakening Of The Forest
by doubt and trust
Summary: Mori was dead to some but alive to others. Mori dies in a car crash leaving Hunny as a wreck. Mori comes back to life as a shinigami but memories of his past life comes flooding back. At this unstable state, what happens when he meets Hunny again. MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club

I don't know why I wrote this but hopefully it's not too weird, confusing or boring. This story is basically for anyone who is a Mori fan. Bleach doesn't really fit in that much but I'll try and get bleach characters to show up.

**Chapter 1**

Hunny stared at his shoes "Hunny-sempai" whispered Tamaki gently touching Hunny's shoulder.

"It's time, it's time to say f-farewell".

Hunny ran

Takashi had left him and he was not coming back

"Takashi why!" yelled Hunny pointlessly into the air throwing his bunny doll onto the ground wishing that his best friend was still alive "why did you die?" whispered Hunny.

_**One year later**_

_**Takashi POV**_

_blonde hair_

_rose petals_

_a pink bunny_

_mountains of cake_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Three sharp raps on the door woke up Takashi with a start

What in soul society is wrong with me he thought he had been dreaming of pink bunnies and cake

"Morinozuka-san! Are you ready for your mission?" asked the another shinigami outside his room

Takashi looked out of his window, it was just after dawn.

"Un" he replied and heard the foot steps of the other shinigami get fainter.

It had been a year and a half since he had come to soul society

he couldn't remember how he had died, his earliest memories were waking up in a busy street and the next second being told that he could become a shinigami.

In the academy he had been called a genius graduating in just one year. He had been put in the 6th squad and had started a life hunting hollows. Now for the first time he was getting a chance to go to the real world. Takashi picked up his zanpakutou and stepped out into the cold morning, he could hear the captain coughing his his sleep. Time to go Takashi thought and started walking towards the closest senkai gate that would take him to the real world.

_The real world_

Squish!

Takashi landed on a heap of garbage, his feet were covered in all sorts of revolting things.

Takashi sighed and jumped out of the mess

Squeak! He looked under his foot and saw that a plastic bag was stuck on it. He pulled it off and was about to get rid of it when a sudden feeling through his body told him to open it.

A pink bunny lay in the plastic bag untouched by the garbage. Takashi tucked it into his uniform. What am I thinking he though to himself.

He had been told that soul society had got him an apartment and that there should be a gigai in there for him to use.

Takashi opened the letter given to him

_Takashi Morinozuka member of the 13th squad_

_'Someone else will be coming to assist in the mission and will most likely arrive tomorrow. _

_Your mission is to destroy any hollows though be prepared to be moved somewhere else. _

_The key to your apartment is under the door mat'._

I wonder who they will send though Takashi.

Takashi looked in surprise at the front door of his apartment. Someone had stuck the door mat _**on**_ the door. As he pulled it off the door he noticed that there was no key.

"Morinozuka-kun!" came a shout from behind him

Takashi turned "Midorikawa-san?" A girl with long dark green hair carrying some shopping bags stood a few meters from him.

"Surprise!" she said with a big smile.

Takashi looked at her "un" he said, Aihi pouted "you could at least act happy" she said "your gigai is inside". Pulling out a key she opened the door.

The apartment was tidy there was a kitchen, sitting room, bathroom, laundry and two bedrooms.

"That rooms yours" said Aihi pointing to the one on the left. Lying on the bed was his gigai dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket.

Takashi closed the door and took out the pink rabbit, he put it under the blankets.

It wouldn't be good if people though he was into soft toys.

"Get your ass out here and help me unpack" yelled Aihi from the kitchen. Takashi stepped into his gigai and went out to help.

**Aihi POV**

Aihi looked at Takashi's closed door, It had taken her five years for her to graduate and she had graduated around the same time as him.

For the one year he was in the academy he had been labeled a super genius. The whole academy had been talking about the quiet, handsome, dark-haired boy.

When he had been moved to her class she hadn't really cared but when he was in the same practice group as her it had been impossible for her not to develop a crush.

When she had been told she was going on a mission to the real world with him she had almost sprinted the the nearest senkai gate as soon as she had heard the news and still ended up leaving super early.

She could feel a blush coming on 'dear god help me' she muttered to herself. "Get your ass out here and help me unpack!" she yelled when he showed no sign of coming out.

They sat at the small table Takashi had made tea and they were sitting watching the news on the small tv in the sitting room.

"Morinozuka-kun what's the mission about?" asked Aihi.

Takashi looked at her "destroy any hollows that appear" was all he said before turning back towards the tv.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Were you not told anything Midorikawa-san?" said Takashi still facing the tv.

"No they just told me to help the shinigami assigned to this area in any way I can" said Aihi.

They sat in silence for a few minutes "Um... Morinozuka-kun you can call me Aihi you know" Aihi said nervously. "Un".

"Can I call you something shorter?" asked Aihi.

"Like what?" said Takashi.

"Well saying Morinozuka all the time gets a little annoying, can I call you...?"

Aihi though for a little while "what about Mori?" she said.

Takashi froze.

**Takashi POV**

_A group of faces_

"_Mori-sempai"_

"_Hey Mori-sempai!"_

"_Mori-sempai we're having another club meeting after school"_

"_Mori-sempai could you give the bunny back to Hu-_

Morinozuka-san! Morinozuka-san!

Takashi twitched coming back into reality.

"I'm sorry! I can call you something else!" said Aihi looking sorry and worried.

"Mori is fine" said Mori "I just got a bit lost in thought, please excuse me" he said standing up and walking to his room.

He lay on his bed and pulled out the pink bunny and stared at it.

What is this feeling he though to himself.

-Rin

Well hopefully that wasn't too boring, confusing or weird

please review and tell me what you think.

**T_T **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Bleach

This chapter is kinda weird because I ran out of ideas hopefully it's not to bad.

...

I really really really really hope it's not too bad!

T_T

**Chapter 2**

**Aihi POV**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Aihi rubbed her eyes and groaned

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Her hollow detecter was vibrating madly

"Not a hollow at this time" she moaned thankfully it was a call

"Hello" said Aihi sleepily

"Very sorry to wake you at this hour tomorrow we would like you and Morinozuka-san to go and guard a school tomorrow" said the voice on the other side.

"What school?" asked Aihi

"It is called Ouran Academy"

"Do we have to enroll?" asked Aihi, after getting out of the shinigami academy she wasn't in a hurry to go back to school.

"No, but there are many students with high spiritual power which you will be guarding".

Aihi sighed she hated guarding more than anything else

"Another shinigami will be there to help you two they will probably come next week ", the voice continued

"some hollows killed many students yesterday and have probably grown a lot stronger."

"Okay" said Aihi stifling a yawn.

_beep, beep, beep_

Aihi closed her hollow detecter and looked at the clock it was 5 in the morning.

"I may as well get up now" she muttered.

**Mori POV**

_Blond hair_

_rose petals_

_cake_

_pink bunny_

"Mori-kun! It's time to wake up!"

Mori opened his eyes to see Aihi leaning over him

She blushed slightly "b-breakfast is ready".

"Un" Mori grunted and Aihi left the room.

_damn _thought Mori I'm still dreaming of that damn bunny

After breakfast they left their gigais with modified souls in them at the apartment. Aihi had explained everything to Mori but Mori looked doubtfully at the mod souls.

"They'll be fine" Aihi said, Mori watched the mod souls dance around the kitchen.

"One of the 13th squad recommended these ones it's called... Chappy... I think" said Aihi. "Name?" asked Mori "Kuchiki Rukia" said Aihi.

_That explains it _thought Mori sweatdroping he had meet Rukia a few times

and knew that she was a chappy fan.

Apparently she had gone to the real world as well.

**Aihi POV**

When they reached the academy Aihi stared in wonder.

Students were arriving in Limos and the school looked more like a royal palace.

"No wonder we couldn't have enrolled in a place like this" said Aihi taking in every little detail.

Everything in the school looked to be of the finest quality from the gates to the chairs and some students were wearing diamonds and hair accessories made from gold. "Look even th-" she turned to look at Mori he was just staring at the school and hadn't made any comment.

Aihi clamped her mouth shut, she didn't want him to think she was a chatter box. After all he was a man of little words.

"Um... Why don't we look around?" Aihi asked unsure of what to do.

"You go look there and I will go this way, we'll meet back here at noon" said Mori then shunpoing away.

"I mean together" muttered Aihi watching Mori get smaller "never mind" she said grinding her teeth.

She shunpoed towards a clump of buildings _will he ever notice me_ she thought.

**Mori POV**

Achoo! _someone's talking about me_ thought Mori.

He walked around the rooms.

"This must be the senior section" Mori muttered to himself watching the many students walking to their classrooms.

He climbed up the grand staircase and went town a corridor.

The rooms ahead were silent.

Just as he was about to turn back he noticed a sign that that made him stop in his tracks.

"The Third Music Room" said Mori his eyes narrowing.

It looked so familiar but he could only remember it faintly.

He cautiously opened the door images flashed through his mind.

_A boy with black hair and glasses fingers tapping on a calculator_

_A tall blonde boy laughing with some girls_

_Two red haired boys laughing in matching Kimonos_

_A brown haired girl dressed as a boy_

_A small blond haired boy holding up a pink bunn-_

**Ahhhhhh!**

_**Damn! That bunny's got it in for me!**_ Yelled Mori shaking his head.

A voice in the corridor made him freeze

"Oh dear I've left my book there hopefully I can still make it to class on time".

A brown haired boy opened the door and stared at Mori.

_Shit, this kid can see me_ he though and shunpoed out of the room as quickly as he could. He looks slightly familiar though though Mori unable to get rid of the feeling of unease that speed through his body.

**Haruhi POV**

"M-M-Mori...s-sempai" she stammered

one second he was there dressed in some black kimono with a sword, the next it was like he had never been there.

"You're losing it Haruhi" she muttered mentally slapping herself.

She found her book lying on one of the tables and hurried to class.

T_T

-Rin

PLEASE REVIEW

constructive criticism is welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host club

Hi hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 3**

Mori lay in bed.

The day had gone by without any abnormalities Aihi had felt some strong reiatsu throughout the school but nothing that stood out too much.

Mori turned onto his side and stared at the blank wall.

The brown haired girl who was dressed as a boy.

_Who is she?_

_Why did she seem so...familiar?_

Ever since going to the real world something had been bugging him,

an annoying feeling that wouldn't go away.

He was happy being a shinigami and killing hollows, he was happy in his new home.

Mori rolled onto his back, perhaps he could get some answers if he stayed at the school for a bit longer and investigated.

Mori let his eyes shut and fell asleep.

Thankfully when Mori woke up he had had no dreams of cake or pink bunnies.

After breakfast he and Aihi headed straight for the school.

For the whole day there had been no disturbances or extraordinary things.

"Jeez! I'm beginning to think they sent us here for the fun of it" complained Aihi.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"There are hollows in the high school section!" said Aihi excitedly.

"Over there!" she yelled.

The hollow was climbing the side of the building and was about to reach into a window another one was still on the ground.

_Thats the room where that girl was_ though Mori and ran harder.

Aihi unsheathed her sword and dived at the hollow on the ground.

That left Mori with the one on the building.

It had already climbed in Mori quickly cut of one of it's arms causing it to howl with pain Mori jumped and cut it's head. The hollow disappeared and Mori looked down and saw that Aihi had also finished.

He was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"M-M-Mori-sempai?"

Mori turned to find himself facing four boys and the girl from before.

He froze then shunpoed out the window grabbing Aihi as he went pass.

_How?... _Was all he could think.

**Hikaru POV**

"That was Mori-sempai wasn't it?" said Kaoru turning towards him with a look of shock. Hikaru could only look back with the same look of shock.

"I saw him here yesterday as well" said Haruhi not looking the slightest bit shocked.

Everyone stared at her with shock.

"I've got it!" yelled Tamaki jumping up.

"Mori-sempai's ghost is wandering the school unable to pass on!"

He was practicly bursting with excitement by this point.

"Everyone! We must find the ghost of Mori-sempai and find out what he needs!"

Tamaki then ran out of the room shouting "I'll go make some posters!"

Everyone sweatdropped "We're all missing him so much that we're starting to see things" I said looking at the spot where Mori had vanished from.

"What about Hunny-sempai? He's suffered so much" said Haruhi.

The small boy had refused to say goodbye to Mori at his funeral and had thrown his bunny doll away.

No matter what they had said and done nothing would turn him back to his former self.

He had refused to eat cake and when he had graduated from Ouran had said he never wanted to see any of them ever again and wanted them to leave him alone.

The entire school had been devastated by Mori's death, but after a year he had been forgotten by all but the host club.

"I can't believe that idiot actually thought that we saw Mori-sempai's ghost though" said Kyouya looking unfazed by the whole incident and as cool as ever.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" I asked.

"Let him be a little happy at least for a while" said Kyouya "though he better not expect me to help with his selfish plans".

Sorry this chapter is a little short

I'm running out of ideas so please review

T_T

-Rin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Bleach _(though there isn't much bleach in this story anyway)_

So hope you like this chapter it's so hard to make them long enough.

**Chapter 4**

**Aihi POV**

"What the hell was that for!" I asked when we got back to the apartment.

Mori didn't seem to be listening and I seriously felt like slapping him

"Well?" I tried again.

When there was no response I stood up and walked to my room to get my gigai.

I froze when I heard his footsteps behind me.

As I turned around he suddenly embraced me.

"W-What?" I stuttered blushing my voice muffled against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit confused at the moment" was all he said.

He let go and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

**The next morning**

_The Host Club_

"H-He didn't"

"I can't believe it"

"That idiot"

"_sigh_"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya and Haruhi were staring at the notice board.

On it was a giant picture of Mori on a missing poster.

"Missing Ghost of Mori" Haruhi read aloud.

"Jeez! That idiot really doesn't know the difference between reality and his own dream world" muttered Kyouya.

"He got hit pretty hard when Mori died" said Kaoru "we all did".

They stared in silence at the poster.

"Bwahahahah! So you have seen my fantastic poster!" Yelled Tamaki from behind.

Everyone turned and gave him a death glare.

"ha-ha...I'll...um see you guys at the club meeting this afternoon" said Tamaki sweatdropping and running off.

The End Of The Day

"Tamaki" said Kyouya looking up from his notepad.

"Hmmm?" said Tamaki flipping through a old host club picture book.

"You're just chasing after an illusion" said Kyouya.

The room froze and watched Tamaki in anticipation.

Tamaki smiled and looked at a picture.

"Even if what I saw is an illusion I still want to believe that Mori-sempai is still with us".

Everyone looked at the page, on it was a picture of the whole host club at the beach having fun.

"_Sigh, _If you're really not going to get this out of your system then I guess I'll help" said Kyouya looking annoyed.

'S_omehow I always get caught in your selfish plans_' he muttered under his breath.

Tamaki looked up in surprise.

"Well if Kyouya-sempai is then I guess we will" said Kaoru and Hikaru in sync.

"I'll do it for the sake of it" said Haruhi looking about as annoyed as Kyouya.

Tamaki jumped up with joy and shouted.

"First we must g-"Whack!

Kyouya had hit him with his notepad.

"Don't get cocky" said Kyouya giving a death glare.

"Okasan's so mean!" said Tamaki clutching his head with teary eyes.

Mori POV

I was just doing a last round of the Academy when I heard Aihi yell my name.

"MORI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I sweatdropped at her loud voice and shunpoed to her location.

"How do you explain this!?" shouted Aihi pointing at the noticeboard.

I looked at the direction she was pointing at and my eyes opened in disbelief.

I was staring at myself on a missing poster.

I looked further down on the poster and saw the small blond haired boy holding the-

"It's the damn bunny again!" I yelled.

Aihi sweatdropped "um... Mori are you ok?" she said asked.

We froze at the sound of a door opening and voices.

"Alright everyone lets start the find the ghost of Mori-sempai mission!" said a loud voice followed by many groans.

The same boys and the girl the he had saw when killing the hollow appeared around the corner and froze when they saw him.

"Mori-sempai?" asked the Blonde one with a look of happiness on his face.

Aihi looked shocked "They can see us!" she gasped.

"Run" I whispered.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" we yelled running like maniacs.

"After them I heard the blonde one yell then groans of annoyance.

**Aihi POV**

_Pant, Pant, Pant _"I think we lost them" I said leaning against a tree and wiping her forehead.

"un" said Mori not looking out of breath.

"Lets go back to the apartment" I said.

At the Apartment

"Did you know those people?" I asked.

Mori had been in a bit of a daze for the last hour.

"I-I don't know" he said "they look so familiar."

He looked so lost that I felt the sudden urge hug him like a little boy.

"Um... perhaps you should go back to soul society" I suggested "since they know you and all".

A wave silence filled the room.

•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

I think I'll have someone from soul society come. But I have no idea who to send.

If you have any ideas please tell me.

Please review

-Rin

T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Bleach

sorry I haven't added any new chapters in like... forever...

I was in Hong Kong for a holiday.

Anyway I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer

so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Renji POV **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Who the hell is calling at this time of the night" I muttered reaching for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Renji! Is that you?" came Aihi's voice.

"Hey whats up? Where have you been lately?

I haven't seen you around." I asked all trace of my sleepiness gone.

"I'm in the human world you doofus!" said Aihi.

"Wow! You're not shouting at me for once" I said almost surprised.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Aihi? Can you hear me?" I asked.

"I don't want _him_ to hear me" she replied softly.

"Him?"

"You know, the guy who recently joined you're squad, the one who graduated from the academy in one year."

"Oh yeah!" I said suddenly remembering "The tall dark haired one? Right? Um... Murinozuna?...Morinozuna?...Morinozuka!"

"Yeah" said Aihi

"So what do you you want me for?" I asked curious now.

"There's a bit of trouble"

"trouble?"

"It seems that some people can see him and they recognize him"

"I'll tell the Captain and see if I can get him reassigned"

"Thank you Renji"

Beep Beep Beep

"Jeez I hope this won't be troublesome" I muttered to myself.

**Aihi POV**

I looked at the apartment, Mori's light was still off but I couldn't be sure if he was still asleep.

I hoped I was doing the right thing. I wanted to help him but I got the feeling that he would just shrug me off and say that nothing was wrong.

_I just hope that if he finds out he won't be mad_ I thought worriedly.

She walked back into the apartment and froze.

Mori was standing in-front of his room.

"What were you doing?" he asked, his face hidden by a shadow.

"Um- well... I was just taking a walk" I said hoping he would buy it.

"Oh" was all he said.

"And...Giving a report t-to Soul Society"

Though I couldn't see his face I could feel his stare burning into me.

I was completely paralyzed

I held my breath for what seemed like forever transfixed by his stare.

"Oh" he said again and walked back into his room.

I let out my breath gasping for air and stumbled into my room.

I lay on my bed and sighed.

There was no way I had fooled him, he might not have known what I had been talking about or who I was talking to but he knew I was up to something.

**In The Morning**

**Renji POV**

"Um... Captain?

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya asked looking up from his paperwork.

"There is a report that someone in the living world from our squad might be having a few difficulties".

"Go and help then"

I couldn't believe what he had just said.

I was about to protest when the Captain gave me a hard stare.

"Uh...I will leave immediately sir" I said.

As soon as I was out of the door I headed for the closest senkai gate.

_Damn! I've been demoted, again!_

_It's not like I don't want to help her, after all In the short time she joined the 6__th__ squad we sort of became friends_ I thought

_When she went to the 4th squad nothing really changed._

**The Living World**

"Daamiiiit!" I yelled sinking into the gooey mess.

I had chosen the nearest senkai gate which had took me straight into a heap of garbage.

I found my faux body hidden under some leaves and climbed into it.

"Now to find those two" I said to myself.

**Aihi POV**

It was the weekend so we didn't have to patrol the school.

Mori was silently reading a book and I sat on a chair pretending to look out the window but secretly sneaking glances at Mori.

I felt nervous being alone with him.

We hadn't talked much since early morning and he hadn't mentioned or given away anything to show what he might have heard.

I felt cold even though the sun was shining.

Suddenly Mori shut his book and stood up.

I flinched.

"I'm going out" he said walking out the door.

I put my head in my hands.

_What the hell have I done_ I muttered mentally slapping myself.

_Things were going so well to, he was finally starting to open up._

I remembered the hug he had given my and felt a blush rise.

"Like he's ever gonna do that again after this" I whined slapping my head with my hand.

Footsteps by the door made me stop my little fit.

Was it Mori coming back!?

Knock! Knock! "Hey! Aihi! Are you in there?" came Renji's loud voice.

I opened the door and gave him a friendly hug "long time to see" he said returning the hug.

Only then did I realize Mori standing on the foot path staring at us.

I thought about what this would look like to him.

I awkwardly pushed Renji away and called out to Mori "Hey Mori! Renji came to visit."

I added fake cheeriness but it didn't seem to fool him.

"Lieutenant Abari" he said giving a respectful bow.

"Come inside I'll make tea" I said wanting to distract any questions to why Renji was here.

**Mori POV **

I walked towards the house.

The walk had cleared my head.

Aihi was definitely keeping something a secret but I wasn't sure what.

I had just crossed the street when I noticed my lieutenant at the door.

I quickened my pace when suddenly Aihi hugged him.

Anger flared inside of me then confusion.

Why was I feeling anger it wasn't like Aihi was my girlfriend or anything.

I had liked her but not in that kind of way.

I realized I was still glaring at her.

Her eyes showed shock then pulled away from Renji.

I swear I could have seen a trace of shame or sadness but I couldn't have been sure.

I greeted my lieutenant and followed them into the house in a daze.

_**I said that Mori was in the 13th squad but I've changed Mori to the 6th squad. I think this chapter might have been a bit boring but I still hope you'll keep on reading. After my holiday I couldn't even remember what my story was about. Lol.**_

(\__/)

(='.'=)

(')_('))o

-Rin

**T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club_

_Sorry it's taken me ages to update. I've been trying to concentrate on homework._

**Chapter 6**

**Aihi POV**

Jeez it's so boring patrolling almost ever day I muttered to myself.

It was better than running around Soul Society doing all the dirty chores.

The fourth squad was always getting picked on.

Ever since Renji had come Mori had been distancing himself from me. Shenever I came within a meter of him he would move away and busy himself with something.

I had no idea what I had done maybe he didn't like Renji though he didn't seem to mind Renji sharing a room with him.

Maybe he doesn't like me I thought my eyes watering.

I remembered the look he had given me this morning.

I had been making breakfast and noticed him glaring at me.

I wiped my tears away and moved just in time to avoid a fatal blow.

My arm exploded in pain.

Behind me was a huge hollow.

"How?" I murmured to myself.

Had I been so deep in though I hadn't even sensed something this huge.

It was at least twenty meters tall with a tail and huge claws.

I gave a high howl.

I drew my Zanpakuto preparing to release it "Fly Tsub-argg!"

I yelled as pain flowed through my arm forcing me to my knees.

I saw my own blood dripping from a large cut in my arm.

Though the cut itself wasn't life threatening I was losing a lot of blood.

The hollow towered over me laughing because it knew I couldn't fight, because it knew I was too weak.

I tried to summon my strength but it was like trying to catch smoke.

"So this is the end" I muttered.

**Renji POV**

"How can these girls stand looking like huge puffy marshmallows"

I said referring to the yellow uniforms the girls wore.

_(The school was so big it had only taken four minutes for him to get lost.)_

Suddenly I felt some enormous spirit pressure.

"What the-!" I exclaimed twitching against the huge pressure.

"I felt for Morinozuka's and Aihi's reaitsu and gasped as I felt Aihi's drop suddenly.

Without thinking I shunpoed in her direction.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

I was almost there just another building.

**Aihi POV**

The hollow lunged towards me with it's huge claws.

"Howl Zabimaru!"

I looked up in shock as Renji attacked the hollow but his sword had bounced off the hollow's thick hide.

The hollow didn't even flinch and continued to go after me knowing that I was the weakest.

Renji threw himself in-front of the hollow's claws.

The claws raked across his back and he gasped blood splattered across me face as Renji fell to the ground in-front of me.

"Renji!" I yelled and almost blacked out.

The hollow drew back for another attack.

"Call to the moon Kakeookami!"

A shadow flashed over me there was a flash of light then the hollow gave a final howl before disintegrating.

Mori stood with his back towards me his Zanpakuto in it's shikai form.

It had three blades sticking out of one side of a staff the staff was a midnight blue while the blades were pure white and seemed to glow like the moon.

"None of your kind will ever touch my friends again" he said

_(If you don't get what It looks like just look at Hidan's sword in Naruto Shippuuden) _

It was the first time I had seen his shikai and it was beautiful.

My body felt heavy and I was losing a lot of blood I swayed and fainted.

When I woke my arm had been bandaged.

I was lying on my bed back in the apartment.

I felt stiff and tried to move my fingers the pain made me twitch.

I got out of my bed and walked into the living room.

A green glow was coming out of Mori's room and when I looked inside Renji was lying on his bed.

Mori looked exhausted and was covered in sweat.

He was doing a healing technique on Renji

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

He turned towards me all exhaustion gone with an alarmed look.

He relaxed when he saw it was me.

"No, you should go and rest."

I protested "But I-"

Mori cut me off "You are still not fully healed".

He turned his face away and acted like I was no longer there.

I couldn't take anymore of it.

"Why!?" I yelled at him holding back tears.

He looked shocked.

"Why do you keep blowing me off?! What have I done for you to treat me like this! Have I done something to offend you?!" tears flowed from my eyes even though I tried to hold them back.

He took a step forward as though to comfort me but stopped in mid step.

"Say something damn it!" I yelled running into him and pounding my fist on his chest.

Just when I though he wouldn't say anything he spoke

"Why do you wast time on me?" He muttered looking away.

It was night time and the shadows masked his face.

Suddenly my anger faded.

"Because-because.."

He waited

"Because I love you"

I pushed him away and ran I didn't know where I was running I didn't know where I would go all I knew was that I had to get away from him I had to let him go.

_He doesn't love me_ I cried _he doesn't care._

_Hopefully this isn't started to sound like a cheesy love story._

_I hope the story isn't progressing to fast but anyway hope you enjoyed._

_Sorry to all the Renji fans, he seemed a bit useless in this chapter didn't he._

Please Review

-Rin

T_T


	7. Chapter 7 The past:Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club_

Hi I suddenly felt like doing this so please enjoy. I thought that some people might be confused or want to know what happened before the actual story so I did this.

Please Enjoy

**The Past**

**Part 1**

"Mori-kun can you get me a flower from up there?"

"Mori-kun look at this"

"Mori-sempai how is Kendo going?"

Hunny looked up from his cake all appetite gone.

Mori had become extremely popular and didn't need a lovely item to look good.

Gradually he had felt a growing distance between him and Takashi.

Takashi was surrounded by a group of girls all demanding his attention.

Not once did he even glance at the small senior.

"Mori-kun! Mori-kun!" the squeals continued.

Hunny stood up unable to take anymore screaming and squealing.

He had lost most of his customers.

Any girls who did ask for him didn't stay with him for long.

They were all bored of his 'cuteness'.

After School

**Hunny POV**

"Taakaaashi!"

"Lets go eat cake!"

Mori looked at the small senior.

"I'm sorry these girls asked me to tutor them".

I felt everything I had been holding back explode.

"You never have time for me anymore!"

I ran.

I ran past the school building, through the sakura trees and past the pond.

I was so angry and sad I didn't notice the change of terrain, I didn't notice I had past the school gate.

"Mitsukuni!" I turned around at the sound of the voice.

I could see the faces of various students.

They all had shocked expressions and looks of horor.

I was puzzled.

Only then did I notice the coming danger...

The car was coming too fast

There was no time for me to move

I closed my eyes and felt impact.

The ground rushed towards my face and I rolled to break the impact.

I shook my head puzzled I had definitely felt something hit me but why was I untouched.

My sense of hearing came back and I could hear screams.

Something sticky was dripping down my face.

I tried to wipe it off.

I looked at my hands.

BLOOD! I thought.

I looked around and then screamed.

"TAKASHI!"

**Mori's POV**

I felt light, lighter than air.

Suddenly all my thoughts came flying back.

Mitsukuni! I though looking around franticly.

then I spotted him he was unharmed.

"Are you ok?" I asked. When he didn't respond I felt a bit worried.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Mitsukuni mutter.

"Why did you die?"

I follow Mitsukuni's gaze and saw a mangled body covered in blood.

_Funny_ I though, that body looks a lot like me.

Then I looked from the body to myself shocked.

I was dead....

"I'm dead...I'm...dead!" I was completely traumatized.

"Hello there" said a voice from behind me.

I spun around "who are you and why can you see me?"

I asked suspiciously.

The man was dressed strangely and had a sword.

"I'm a soul reaper and it is my job to send you to soul society" replied the man moving closer to me.

"I don't want to go" I said backing away.

"Don't worry" replied the man "Soul Society is not a scary place, just think of it like heaven". He continued to move closer.

"I won't leave Mitsukuni" I said stubbornly.

"You don't have a choice" said the man losing his kind tone.

Before I knew it he was standing right in-front of me with the end of his sword hilt touching my forehead.

I tried to pull away but my body wouldn't move.

Slowly a bright blue light started to cover me.

"When you go to Soul Society you can forget all of your worries" said the man.

...

...

...

"Is he ok?"

"Let the man sleep"

"But he's been sleeping for ages"

"Poor kid dying so young"

I opened my eyes two adults, a man and a woman and a little girl were standing over me dressed in tattered clothes.

"You got a name son?" the man asked.

"Morinozuka Takashi" I said.

"Where am I?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"The man smiled and offered me a hand.

I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet.

"You're in Soul Society" he said smiling.

**End**

Hi hope you enjoyed! I know I haven't updated in months but please keep on reading. By the way Mori has lost his memories so he doesn't remember Hunny or anything. The shinigami sounded kind of mean didn't he.

Please review

-Rin

T_T


	8. Chapter 8 The past:Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club_

Please Enjoy

**The Past **

**Part 2**

Takashi's POV

I sat on the grass looking at the clear blue sky.

_Grrrrrr_

"_Shhh" _I whispered patting my stomach

From the looks of it, the family was poor and living conditions were quite bad.

I heard a noise from behind me.

"Onii-san ?"

I turned around and smiled at the little girl.

"What is it Yuuki?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

My expression became fixed.

...

...

"You are!" she said pointing at me

"Who'd you do it with?" she asked.

_How old was this girl again?_ I thought.

I gave a small cough

"No I am not pregnant, I'm just a bit hungry" I replied sweatdroping.

"Oh, I can't remember the last time a felt hungry" Yuuki said smiling.

I looked at her confused.

"How can you not fell hungry?" I asked.

"Dunno" said Yuuki in a sing-song voice and skipping around me.

"I'm going home then? Kay?"

"Sure" I replied "I'm just going to stay out here a little longer".

"Ok" she replied "but don't stay out too long."

I watched Yuuki run through the grass with her long dark hair swishing with the wind and her purple kimono rippling in the wind.

_An hour later_

I walked slowly back to the small hut.

The man was called Tezuka and the woman was called Azumi and they had met in Soul Society after dying. A few months later they found Yuuki and became almost like family.

I wondered how I had died and who I had been.

So far I couldn't remember anything except my name.

I crouched down before entering the small hut.

Azumi greeted me

"Is Yuuki with you?" she asked.

I shook my head "no why?" I asked puzzled.

"Was she with him?" said Tezuka appearing behind me.

"What's wrong" I asked feeling a little worried now.

"Yuuki hasn't come back home so we were hoping she was with you" said Azumi close to tears.

"I'm going to go look again" said Tezuka quickly after seeing how close Azumi was to tears.

"I'll help" I offered.

They both nodded in thanks.

"YUUKI-chan!" I shouted into the night.

_Where could she have gone _I thought.

I saw something dark lying on the ground.

I knelt down to see what it was.

It was the sleeve of a purple kimono.

_Yuuki!_ I thought picking it up it was ripped at the seams and had been flecked with blood.

I scanned the ground there was a trail of blood.

_Please let her not be dead_ I begged and followed the trail.

Yuuki POV

"Ok! but don't stay too long!" I said.

Takashi gave a small nod before continuing to gaze at the sky.

I skipped towards the hut but noticed something bright lying on the ground.

It was round and smooth like a scale of some sort.

I picked it up and held it up in the sunlight.

The scale had a swirl of marble patterned colours and seemed to shimmer.

"So beautiful" I whispered to myself.... I was so absorbed by the colours I didn't even feel the pain....

Takashi POV

I ran as fast as I could and the trees seemed to part for me at my presence.

Yuuki! Please don't be dead! I kept thinking, no, praying to myself.

A flash of colour before my eyes made me stop in my tracks.

Before me stood a strange beast.

I caught sight of Yuuki in it's claws.

I started to run forward but something pulled me back into the bushes and covered my mouth.

I looked up and saw a man dressed in black.

"I'll handle this" he said to me then jumped out of the bush.

I saw the monster open it mouth large tentacles slithered out of it's mouth.

"Arrgh!" I heard the man shout running towards the monster.

The monster looked up and gave a roar before it's scales lit up with colour.

The man in black stopped in his tracks the sword which had been raised in attack fell to the ground beside him.

_No!_ I though as the monster turned back to it's prey.

I saw Yuuki give out a cry of pain as the tentacles rapped around her before she disappeared.

"You'll Pay!" I yelled.

The pretty colours didn't faze me.

I grabbed the sword lying on the forest floor and charged.

Time seemed to freeze as I felt the sword slice through the monster's flesh.

I dropped the sword and fell to my knees.

"You're pretty good you know"

I turned around and the man picked up his sword which was lying next to me.

"Ever thought about becoming a Shinigami".

I shook my head.

Now that I thought about it I remembered Yuuki telling me about shinigami and hollows.

Yuuki! I thought suddenly remembering her face twisted in pain.

The man looked at me understandingly "she's gone but you can help stop other people from suffering the same fate if you become a Shinigami" he said then started to walk away.

"The choice is yours".

**End**

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think!

Please Review

-Rin

T_T


End file.
